Siempre puros
by Esfinge
Summary: La familia Black tiene una antigua y venerada nobleza, y jamás permiten que sangre mestiza o sucia ensombrezca su linaje. Siempre puros, esa es su insignia. No importan las consecuencias, las apariencias lo son todo. Narcisa.Bellatrix Atención: Yuri
1. Salvación

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy JKR, por lo tanto, nada me pertenece.

**NdA**: Sigo en mi línea de experimentar con mortífagos y eso, aunque este fic es más bien de reflexión y romance, quizás.

**Aviso**: Posible yuri en capítulos posteriores.

---

**1. Salvación**

La habitación es oscura y cálida, invoca a la calma y el descanso. Alivio. No es como esa otra oscuridad que conoce tan bien, la que ahoga, donde siempre se siente fría y oprimida. Aquí la cama es suave, las sábanas son tibias y huelen a limpio. No se oye nada pero sabe que su hermana se encuentra en el piso de abajo haciendo café y el desayuno, y seguramente también algo de poción curativa.

Cuando la puerta se abre, lo primero que ve es la larga melena negra un par de ojos profundos que la observan desde la penumbra de un deje analítico. Ceño fruncido, labios rojos apretados. Pero no dirá nada. Narcissa lo sabe. Conoce bien a su hermana.

Se acerca con determinación. Inspira siempre un aire de fuerza invisible. Bellatrix irradia poder, no sólo magia; es su carácter, fiero e inquebrantable. Un pilar al que agarrarse cuando el mundo se derrumba. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesilla y se acerca a la ventana para levantar las persianas y permitir que tenues rayos del sereno amanecer penetren en la estancia. Es un lugar amplio y elegante, con alfombras en distintos tonos de verde y tapices cubriendo las paredes. Hay un espejo frente a la gran cama de matrimonio en la que se halla tumbada y, al incorporarse, Narcissa puede ver su aspecto. El reflejo la desagrada y por un momento tiene que apartar la vista.

Está horrible. El cabello rubio enmarañado, profundas ojeras que empañan la belleza de sus ojos claros, y el lado izquierdo de su rostro está amoratado. Tiene ganas de llorar de rabia. Es una mujer hermosa. Siempre lo fue. No en la manera salvaje y pasional de Bellatrix; la suya es una belleza mucho más dulce, de rasgos suaves y piel nívea. Aparta los ojos de su reflejo y se toca la cara en un acto mecánico. Duele. No sólo el golpe, duele la dignidad mancillada. No es la primera vez que Lucius se excede en sus arranques de ira y descarga su propia frustración en ella. Lo hace a menudo, cuando el Señor Oscuro le castiga a él, él la castiga a ella. _Siempre pagan los más débiles_, suele decir su hermana. Tiene razón. Narcissa se siente débil. Indefensa. Se siente fría y resentida. Por no devolver los golpes, por dejarse humillar. Por ser incapaz de enfrentarle.

Bellatrix la mira y parece que puede leer sus emociones. Se acerca despacio y se sienta junto a ella. Al lado de su hermana, Narcissa se siente inferior, débil y avergonzada. Sabe que ella jamás permitiría tal trato a ningún hombre. La envidia, pero no es una envidia maliciosa, es un opacado deseo de ser así también. Es respeto. Adoración, quizás.

La morena alza una mano hacia el rostro herido y el movimiento instintivo es apartarse, pero no lo hace. Porque sabe que ella nunca le haría daño. Es su hermana mayor, su guardiana, su alivio. Así que Bellatrix la acaricia despacio y su toque es cálido y cura las heridas de un corazón quebrado. Y cuando la abraza, Narcissa se siente a salvo, como si nada ni nadie pudiera volver a hacerle daño. Ni Lucius y su furia, ni las crueles palabras de su madre sobre "saber mantener la compostura", ni los rumores de los amigos de la familia. Allí, entre los firmes brazos de su hermana, por fin puede encontrar la paz.

—Ay, Cissy —susurra Bella rendida. Suspira y procede a curar las heridas sin una palabra más.

No se oirá un reproche salir de esos labios, ni un solo consejo no pedido. Nada. Bella sólo _está_. Apoya sin palabras, con gestos, caricias, abrazos. Bella, que la acoge en su casa cuando ella no puede más que huir, que la cura con mano dulce y la mima y la quiere tal como debería hacer un esposo, nunca habla si está de más. Y ahora lo está. Porque ambas se entienden con simples miradas, sin necesidad de palabras, que estropearían momentos como aquel. Íntimos y agradables, dos espíritus unidos en un dormitorio apenas iluminado.

Cuando termina de extender la poción sobre el rostro maltratado, Bella se levanta.

—Ahora tienes que comer algo. Y no lo negociaremos —agrega acercándole la bandeja del desayuno.

Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña, obedece sin quejarse aunque en verdad no tiene hambre. Pero no puede negarle nada a su hermana después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Así que acerca el cuenco de los cereales con desgana y echa una mirada de falso reproche a Bella, quien corresponde con una carcajada divertida. Desde pequeñas, Cissy siempre ha usado esos trucos de pucheritos y cosas semejantes para conseguir cosas de su madre. Bellatrix jamás fue capaz. Era demasiado orgullosa incluso siendo una cría.

Un elegante vuelo de la oscura melena suelta y la figura se aleja hacia la puerta.

—¿No te quedarás vigilándome? Aunque esté… así —dice con algo de vergüenza—, sigo conociendo algunas trampas.

—No harás trampas porque eres demasiado noble para eso —deduce la morena desde la puerta con simplicidad.

—¿Te vas? —inquiere Narcissa, ahora mucho más seria.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y debo hablar con Rodolphus.

—Oh. Claro, ve.

La voz de Narcissa se ha enfriado como el resto de su cuerpo ante la mención de ese nombre. _Rodolphus_. Es curioso cómo pueden olvidarse cosas —o hasta personas— cuando no conviene recordarlas. Por supuesto, Rodolphus debe ser recordado, pues de hecho es su cama la que ocupa. Se pregunta dónde estará mientras come sin ganas, y si Bella habrá sido capaz de mandarle a dormir fuera sólo por acogerla a ella.

La rabia acude de nuevo pero esta vez no es sólo contra él, como fue siempre. Narcissa no ha soportado la presencia de su cuñado desde el momento en que éste fue declarado oficialmente el prometido de su hermana. De modo que hay doble de rabia al saber que está su casa y no sólo es una carga para su hermana sino también para su marido.

---

**NdA**. ¿Algún comentario? Las sugerencias tampoco me vienen mal, no tengo muy claro qué estoy escribiendo (aunque el segundo está casi listo). Críticas, reviews y demás se agradecen.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Matrimonios

**NdA**. Gracias a mi única reviews, AOI, por su aporte. A ella le dedico este capítulo. Viendo que el fic no atrae mucho, temo que se alargarán bastante las actualizaciones, pues tengo varios más pendientes y este es un tema nuevo y difícil.

**--- **

**2. Matrimonios **

Terminado por fin el desayuno, aparta la bandeja y espera noticias. Necesita saber algunas cosas. Minutos después se lamenta en el alma, pero se ha levantado de la cama y camina en camisón y bata hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí oye voces y como una niña mala que nunca ha sido, permanece quieta, espiando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerla aquí? —escucha la pregunta y una ola de ira fugaz la recorre entera. "Las hermanas primero, cabrón", se dice inconscientemente—. Lucius no tardará en buscarla.

—Pues que la busque —la voz de Bella congelaría un lago.

—Y no siendo idiota, que no lo es —prosigue Rodolphus calmado—, no tardará en aparecerse por aquí.

—Bien —dice ella tranquila. Una tranquilidad que se asemeja a la calma que precede a la tormenta—. Hay cosas que quería comentarle.

—¡Bellatrix! —exclama su marido con tono de alerta—. No te metas en lo que no es de tu…

—¡Es mi hermana¡Y las hermanas son siempre lo primero!

—Es su esposa —debate él—. No puedes intervenir en su relación matrimonial.

Se oye un golpe sordo y Bellatrix alza la voz.

—Mira, Rody. Cissy es mi familia, mi verdadera familia, y ya puede estar casada con Satán, que me meteré lo que tenga que meterme. Ese cabrón no volverá a tocarla. —Respira hondo varias veces y se encamina hacia las escaleras murmurando—: "Un Malfoy, qué honor, dos apellidos como los nuestros, unidos…" Qué tonta puedes llegar a ser, madre.

Al volver al dormitorio, Narcissa yace sobre la cama medio cubierta por las sábanas. Su cuerpo está girado hacia la derecha, el lado sobre el que apoyarse no duele.

—Lo siento —murmura inaudiblemente, su voz entre las cobijas.

—Eres la única que no tiene culpa de nada así que deja de decir tonterías.

El tono agresivo de su hermana la hace empequeñecerse aún más y lágrimas que lleva toda la mañana ahogando, escapan invisibles y fluyen hasta la almohada.

Aunque no la vea, Bellatrix la _siente_. Es algo que nunca supieron explicarse, esa unión mágica. Suele ser común entre gemelos magos, pero nunca se había visto que dos hermanas sin serlo lo tuvieran. En tres largas zancadas, la morena está de nuevo junto al lecho, mirando los preciosos ojos azules empañados, la palidez del rostro, los restos del golpe que la poción aún no ha curado.

—No debes hacer nada, Bella —dice con decisión la más joven—. Esto es cosa mía y de él, de nadie más. Soy yo quien tiene que…

—¡Pues claro que eres tú quien tiene que! —exclama la morena perdiendo los nervios—. Por Merlín, Cissy, él ni siquiera es mejor mago que tú. ¿Cuándo detendrás esto? No es digno de una Black humillarse así ante nadie…

—Sí, eso ya me lo ha dicho mamá —acorta la rubia, fría—. Mantener la compostura, devolver las ofensas, ser digna hija de mi estirpe… Me conozco bien la lección, pero gracias por recordármela, Bellatrix.

La morena gruñe y de su varita salen chispas antes de utilizarla para abrir por completo los amplios ventanales de la habitación. Da vueltas alrededor de la cama como un león enjaulado, presa de la furia y la exasperación. Lo último que desea en la vida es sonar como su madre, pero ya no sabe qué hacer. Cuando vuelve a conectar su mirada con la de su hermana, es diferente. La ha llamado "Bellatrix" y ellas nunca usan sus nombres completos. La empuja suavemente y se introduce en la cama, como hacían de niñas cuando compartían grandes secretos.

—Él no me ama. Yo no le amo. Es un matrimonio arreglado.

—Como todos —suspira la morena.

—Pero tú has encontrado la forma de llevar bien tu matrimonio, Bella. Yo no lo consigo. Creo que ni siquiera me desea, cuando hacemos el amor… —Se interrumpe avergonzada, vencida—. Quiere un heredero, eso es todo.

Algunas lágrimas siguen empapando la almohada, ahora en mayor abundancia, y Bellatrix las limpia al tiempo que la abraza por completo.

—No hay ser en este mundo que no te desee, Cissy. Eres la mujer más hermosa que ha nacido.

—¿Pero y el amor? —murmura ella—. ¿Por qué no me puede querer al menos un poco? Yo lo intento, Bella, de verdad que lo intento. Incluso he llegado a apreciarle. Si él también lo intentara, podríamos ser felices, aún sin amarnos como tú y Rodolphus.

El cuerpo de la morena se sacude y sacude con él el que tiene abrazado. La razón es que Bellatrix se está riendo.

—¿Amor? —inquiere incrédula, voz temblorosa por la risa—. Cariño —dice dulcemente—, eres demasiado ingenua. Rody y yo nos llevamos bien, pero nunca intentamos crear sentimientos falsos. Yo no le deseo en absoluto, jamás nos acostamos juntos. Nos apreciamos y poco más.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Narcissa, Bellatrix vuelve a sonreír.

—El no piensa en términos de descendencia. Su familia no como la de Malfoy. Es libre de morir sin hijos a quienes encargar grandes cosas. Salí mucho más beneficiada de la rueda de la fortuna que nuestros padres giran para emparejarnos, hermanita.

—Pero entonces… —la rubia se detiene, aún sorprendida—. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es uno como ese?

—Falso —canturrea Bella, acoplándose mejor entre las mantas—. Como el tuyo y el de todos en nuestra noble familia. Excepto Andrómeda, que dejó de formar parte de la familia cuando huyó con ese muggle. Supo escapar de su destino, aunque al final lo acabará pagando. La traición siempre se paga.

—Y si nunca hacéis el amor, no sé… ¿a él no le importa? —pregunta Cissy con verdadera curiosidad.

Y Bella vuelve a sonreír casi con ternura. Su hermana es un ángel.

—¿Por qué habría de importarle? Tendrá sus amantes, como todos. Vi a una el otro día con él por la calle. Era guapa.

—¿Y no te importa ni siquiera un poco que…?

—Ya te lo he explicado. ¿Por tiene que importarme? Él no me interesa. Mientras lo haga con discreción, porque por supuesto hay que aparentar ser un matrimonio perfecto, puede follarse a todo Londres.

—¡Bella! —la recrimina su hermana. Esa forma de expresarse se le hace vulgar, impropio de alguien de su nobleza.

Ésta vuelve a reír juguetona, saca la lengua y entrelaza sus pies con los fríos de la rubia. Se empujan y juegan como antaño, y Narcissa al fin encuentra un motivo para sonreír. Está ahí, a su lado. Y es un motivo muy hermoso, cuyos pies le hacen cosquillas bajo las sábanas.

---

NdA. Aviso desde ya que en el próximo habrá yuri. Suavecito pero no de los que puedes pasar por alto.

Agradecería a la gente que me coloca en Favoritos (que siempre es un honor) que deje también un mensajito breve, que no cuesta nada. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	3. Extraño amor

**NdA**: Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Este capítulo es corto. Aún me cuesta hacer yuri, lo lamento.

---

**3. Extraño amor**

Cuando despiertan han pasado horas. Rodolphus se ha marchado a una reunión con el Lord y las hermanas se arrebujan la una contra la otra, remoloneando, sin querer despertar del todo. Quedan de frente y ahora la mirada de Narcissa vuelve a ser dulce y pura, como antes de que comenzara todo. Como antes de cumplir dignamente con su destino y desposar a Lucius Malfoy. Bella la observa con satisfacción. Se miran y tantas cosas vuelan por sus mentes… Lo injusto del destino de ser Black y casarse a la fuerza, lo mucho que alivia el contacto entre ellas.

Belatrix saca una mano de debajo de las sábanas y vuelve a tocar el suave rostro de su hermana. La herid ha curado casi por completo. Queda tan sólo una leve corte en el labio, pero eso es todo. Con el dedo índice recorre la marca y Narcissa suspira. Las caricias de su hermana siempre le hacen sentir bien, segura. Y cuando Bella une sus labios por los maltratados y pálidos de la rubia, todo es tan natural. Es adecuado y perfecto, es como debería ser. Bellatrix besa con furia y pasión pero no a Cissy, su ángel, a ella la besa despacio. La lengua que recorre los delgados labios es húmeda y dulce, penetra con lentitud y los rostros se juntan como dos partes de un mismo cuerpo. Casi lo son, comparten la misma sangre, nacieron del mismo vientre y ahora vuelven a fundirse como debió ocurrir tiempo atrás.

Se quieren. Como hermanas y algo más, porque ningún amor fraternal es tan profundo, tan intenso y desesperado. No provoca escalofríos al tacto ni el deseo de unirse más. Una unión distinta, completa.

Las manos de Bellatrix no tardan en deslizarse como serpientes por los blancos pechos, el vientre e internarse entre los cálidos muslos desnudos. Narcissa jadea y, sumisa y relajada, se deja hacer. Agarra los cabellos de ébano que se están perdiendo entre las sábanas y gime al entirse invadida por una deliciosa humedad en movimiento.

—¡Oh, Bella!

—Él no te hace esto ¿verdad? —se oye la voz apagada bajo las mantas, el tono entre pícaro y resentido.

La rubia niega con la cabeza, se agarra a las sábanas, la mente nublada de placer y liberación. El organismo la arroja al éxtasis desprevenida y exclama de sorpresa y placer. Bellatrix vuelve a alzarse y besarla y Narcissa se abraza a ella con brazos y piernas. Nunca había sentido algo así. Fue al altar virgen, como las buenas doncellas de altas familias nobles como la suya. Y Lucius jamás se preocupó de complacerla.

Bellatrix también jadea cuando se separan. Aún sin soltar la cabeza rubia. Sonríe con malicia y susurra provocadoramente en su oído.

—Así es como de hacerse, Cissy.

—Con él nunca…

—Lo sé. Él no te merece y si vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, le mataré. —Su rostro es serio, casi fiero, pero la sonrisa de Narcissa ablanda su ira. Esta vez es ella quien une sus labios con la morena.

—¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Bella?

— ¿Ángel?. ¿Yo? Sin ofender, cariño.

Narcissa se cha a reír y se acomoda sobre el protuberante pecho de Bella. Pasan un rato de agradable silencio hasta que Narcissa se incorpora.

—No hará falta que mates a nadie. Al menos no a Lucius. Yo me encargaré de él.

Hay tal determinación en los ojos azules que Bellatrix no duda ni un instante de la veracidad de aquella afirmación.

—Entonces¿dejarás de visitarme en medio de la noche? —inquiere con voz extraña.

—Si a "Rody" no le importa lo que hagas, me tendrás aquí a menudo.

Narcissa sonríe con picardía y es una expresión rara en un rostro como el suyo, siempre sincera y altiva.

—Eso espero —gruñe Bella volviendo a devorarla—. Porque esto sólo ha sido una breve demostración de lo que puedes llegar a sentir. Yo te enseñaré a amar, hermanita.

El sol se está poniendo pero a ninguna le importa. Están a gusto abrazadas bajo mantas suaves y cuerpos calientes.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes los pies fríos, condenada? —se queja Bellatrix medio adormilada.

—Porque sino no necesitaría a alguien que me los caliente.

Bella alza una ceja.

—¿Solo los pies? —y Cissy sonríe con malicia.

—La verdad es que tenía todo el cuerpo frío, estaría destemplada…

— …o falta de sexo.

—¡Bella! —La rubia la empuja cariñosamente—. Eres una malhablada.

—Y tú eres deliciosa.

Las pálidas mejillas se ruborizan y dan a la rubia un toque angelical.

—Eres mala.

—No lo niego.

—Pero no conmigo.

—Nunca contigo, mi rubita.

No se mueven en el resto de la noche. ¿Para qué? Hacía tiempo que ninguna se sentía tan libre y liberada.

—Eres una verdadera Black, Cissy —le pica su hermana—. "Siempre pura".

—Hasta hoy —puntualiza Narcissa sin ningún remordimiento—. Ser Black es un asco.

—Prefiero no responder. ¿Quién sabe si mamá ha aprendido a mandar maleficios a distancia?

Se echan a reír. Narcissa enternecida, Bellatrix extrañada por su propia felicidad.

---

NdA: Agradecería algún review, más que nada para saber que impresión está dando esto. Acepto críticas de todo tipo, galletitas y crucios. Los flames serán ignorados.


End file.
